


i'll miss you

by korechthonia (sungabraverday)



Series: best part prompts [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/korechthonia
Summary: Prompt: You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…





	i'll miss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/gifts).



“I have to go,” he said, and Dex knew he was right. If Nursey didn’t leave in five minutes he was absolutely going to miss his bus, and then he’d have to get the next train which wasn’t for a couple of hours and then he wouldn’t get to New York until half past 10, and it’d be almost be midnight before he made it home.

Dex knew all that. He knew all that because he’d helped Nursey figure it out last night, chirping him about leaving things until the last minute and trying not to lean into the warmth of his best friend beside him. He knew all that, but fuck, he still didn’t want Nursey to leave.

He bit his lip to hold it in, but it was for naught. “Don’t.”

Nursey answered him with a sharp look that was somehow the opposite of chill. “You literally helped me plan this.”

Dex couldn’t quite look him in the eyes. He couldn’t quite manage a flippant response either, all of them slipping from him like glistening silver fish through his fingers. “I just. I’ll miss you.”

That wasn’t quite right either, but Nursey’s eyes softened. “I’ll miss you too, Poindexter.”

Dex shook his head. That really wasn’t it. But if he was being selfish enough to start this, he could surely finish it. He straightened and reached out to hold Nursey’s arm, and this time he could meet his eyes and read the confusion and maybe hope there. “No. I’ll  _miss_  you.” He was never one for fancy words, but he wished he was because this wasn’t enough and all he could do was hope that they were enough, and hope that Nursey could understand what he couldn’t quite say, and hope, and hope, and hope.

But maybe it would be enough, because there was the dull thud of a bag dropping and Nursey’s hand on his jaw and a smile. “I’ll miss you too,” he said, and then they were kissing and there was nothing else.

When they finally broke apart, Nursey had definitely missed his bus, but he was smiling. “Guess I should tell my parents I won’t be going home for my birthday.”


End file.
